The present invention relates to the field of telecommunication testing, and more particularly to a portable-computer-based telecommunication test system for testing at least one of several different types of telecommunication service installations.
Increased availability of affordable digital communication hardware and software continues to fuel demand for digital data communication service. Such digital communication service may be provided via either telephone lines or wireless communication. For many people who desire to access a computer system remotely, or the Internet, the need to transfer more information in less time has outstripped the capabilities of the xe2x80x9cplain old telephone systemxe2x80x9d (POTS). Telecommunication service technologies capable of meeting such high speed data demands include existing T1/E1 technology as well as newer technologies such as the integrated services digital network (ISDN) and several digital subscriber line technologies (e.g., ADSL, HDSL, SDSL, IDSL) referred to collectively as xe2x80x9cxDSLxe2x80x9d.
A two-wire xe2x80x9clocal loopxe2x80x9d typically connects a residence to a service provider""s switching equipment. T1/E1 service requires two such pairs of wires. ISDN and the xDSL technologies, on the other hand, require only a single two-wire local loop. An existing POTS local loop may be capable of providing ISDN or xDSL service without modification, or may need to be upgraded to provide ISDN or xDSL service.
Testing is used to xe2x80x9cqualifyxe2x80x9d new service installations, and to locate problems arising in existing installations. A typical existing POTS local loop is over two miles long, has over twenty splices and other connections along the way, and is the source of most service-related problems. It is not surprising that telecommunication service technicians concentrate testing efforts on local loops.
Telecommunication service technicians use widely available POTS test sets to verify proper physical connections and voice-grade transmission capabilities. As most local loops carry only analog signals within the frequency range of human speech, telecommunication service technicians will continue to require at least a POTS test set. More sophisticated telecommunication service installations, including T1/E1, ISDN, and xDSL, require more sophisticated testing equipment with capabilities beyond a POTS test set. For example, in addition to verifying proper physical connections, qualifying a new digital service such as ISDN may also require performing a bit error rate test (BERT) to verify that a predetermined sequence of digital one and zeros transmitted through the local loop is received correctly at the residence end of the local loop.
In order to reduce costs and increase technician productivity, telecommunication service providers are increasingly equipping their service technicians with portable computers (e.g., laptop PCs) for field work management, data base access, and system testing and analysis. Portable computers used in POTS testing systems in the prior art have generally been wholly proprietary and without expansion capabilities. For example, Itronix (Spokane, Wash.) offers rugged portable computers which compare, in processing and resources, with most low end laptop computers. Itronix sells a POTS tester that resides in an xe2x80x9coil panxe2x80x9d under the computer and is not sold separately. Other large telecommunication test equipment manufacturers such as TTC (Germantown, Ma.) and Hewlett Packard (Palo Alto, Calif.) have also integrated some PC technology into their field testers. For example, the model T-BERD(copyright) 109XC from TTC includes an Itronix rugged portable computer and performs POTS and ISDN testing. Several high-end POTS test sets are also capable of interfacing with a PC via an RS-232 serial communication port.
Existing computer-based telecommunication test products have generally been lacking in upgradeability, expandability, and modularity. It would thus be beneficial to have a portable-computer-based telecommunication test system which may be variably configured to perform testing upon at least one of several different types of telecommunication service installations. Such a telecommunication test system would allow service providers to leverage their portable computer investment with portable-computer-based telecommunication test equipment.
A modular telecommunication test system is presented including a computer system and a telecommunication test module located external to the computer system. The telecommunication test module may be selected from a group of telecommunication test modules. Each member of the group of telecommunication test modules may be configured to perform a telecommunication test upon a different type of telecommunication service installation. Eligible types of telecommunication service installations may include, for example, POTS, T1/E1, ISDN, and xDSL.
The computer system may weigh less than 10 pounds and include a battery power supply. Each member of the group of telecommunication test modules may weigh less than 5 pounds and include a battery power supply. The variably configured modular telecommunication test system may thus be considered portable. The computer system may store software programs including a telecommunication test application. The telecommunication test application may include software instructions and data for performing a desired telecommunication test (i.e., one or more electrical measurements made upon a telecommunication service installation under test). The telecommunication test module is adapted for coupling to the computer system via a communication port including an electrical connector, and includes electrical circuitry for performing the desired telecommunication test. In order to configure the modular telecommunication test system for performing the desired telecommunication test, a user selects a telecommunication test module and couples the telecommunication test module to the computer system. The user may also select a telecommunication test application software program associated with the telecommunication test module as part of the system configuration procedure.
The telecommunication test module may include electrical circuitry for performing a selected set of telecommunication tests upon a selected type of telecommunication service installation. Accordingly, each member of the group of candidate telecommunication test modules may include electrical circuitry for performing a selected set of telecommunication tests upon a different type of telecommunication service installation.
The telecommunication test module may also include at least one electrical connector for electrically connecting the telecommunication test module to the telecommunication service installation under test. After configuring the telecommunication test system for the desired telecommunication test as described above, the user connects the telecommunication test module to the telecommunication service installation under test using the electrical connector. The telecommunication test system may then be used to perform the telecommunication test.
The computer system includes a central processing unit (CPU) which executes the instructions of the telecommunication test application during use. While executing the telecommunication test application, the computer system may produce one or more commands which are provided to the telecommunication test module. The telecommunication test module performs the telecommunication test in response to the received commands. The telecommunication test module may receive the commands prior to performing the telecommunication test, and may perform the telecommunication test autonomous to the computer system.
While performing the telecommunication test, the telecommunication test module acquires telecommunication test data. The telecommunication test module may provide the telecommunication test data to the computer system during the telecommunication test or following completion of the telecommunication test.
In one embodiment, the modular telecommunication test system includes a first computer system, a communication hub adapted for coupling to the first computer system, and a first and second telecommunication test modules located external to the first computer system. The first computer system stores the telecommunication test application, and may weigh less than 10 pounds and include a battery power supply. The communication hub provides communication between the first computer system and the first and second telecommunication test modules.
The first and second telecommunication test modules may be selected from a group of telecommunication test modules. Each member of the group of telecommunication test modules may include electrical circuitry for performing a set of telecommunication tests upon a different type of telecommunication service installation. Eligible types of telecommunication service installations may include, for example, POTS, T1/E1, ISDN, and xDSL. The telecommunication test system may thus be variably configured to perform testing upon two or more different types of telecommunication service installations. Each member of the group of telecommunication test modules may weigh less than 5 pounds and include a battery power supply, and may thus be considered portable.
The first telecommunication test module may include electrical circuitry for performing a first set of telecommunication tests upon a first type of telecommunication service installation. The first telecommunication test module may also include a first communication port adapted for coupling to the communication hub. The first communication port may be an RS-232 serial port including an electrical connector.
In order to configure the modular telecommunication test system for performing the first set of telecommunication tests, the user may couple a first RS-232 serial port of the communication hub to an RS-232 serial port of the first computer system. The user may then couple the electrical connector of the RS-232 serial port of the first telecommunication test module to a second RS-232 serial port of the communication hub. This action places the first telecommunication test module in serial communication with the first computer system via the communication hub.
The second telecommunication test module may include electrical circuitry for performing a second set of telecommunication tests upon a second type of telecommunication service installation. The second type of telecommunication service installation may be different from the first type. The second telecommunication test module may also include a second communication port adapted for coupling to the communication hub. The second communication port may be an RS-232 serial port including an electrical connector.
When the telecommunication test system has been configured for performing the first set of telecommunication tests as described above, the user may configure the system for performing the second set of telecommunication tests by coupling the electrical connector of the RS-232 serial port of the second telecommunication test module to a third RS-232 serial port of the computer hub. This action places the second telecommunication test module in serial communication with the first computer system via the communication hub.
The first computer system may include a CPU which executes instructions of the telecommunication test application during use. While executing the telecommunication test application, the computer system may produce commands. The first computer system may provide the commands to the communication hub, and the communication hub may provide the commands to both the first and second telecommunication test modules.
The first and second telecommunication test modules may be assigned different addresses. Each of the commands produced by the first computer system may include an address of a telecommunication test module coupled to the first computer system and forming a part of the telecommunication test system. When the first telecommunication test module receives a command including the address of the first telecommunication test module, the first telecommunication test module may perform one of the first set of telecommunication tests dependent upon the command. While performing the telecommunication test, the first telecommunication test module may acquire telecommunication test data. The first telecommunication test module may provide the telecommunication test data to the communication hub, and the telecommunication hub may provide the telecommunication test data to the first computer system.
Similarly, when the second telecommunication test module receives a command including the address of the second telecommunication test module, the second telecommunication test module may perform one of the second set of telecommunication tests dependent upon the command. While performing the telecommunication test, the second telecommunication test module may acquire telecommunication test data. The second telecommunication test module may provide the telecommunication test data to the communication hub, and the telecommunication hub may provide the telecommunication test data to the first computer system.
The first and second telecommunication test modules may include enclosures having stacking ports for connecting the first and second telecommunication test modules together. The user may attach disk-shaped stacking connectors between stacking ports on opposite sides of the first and second telecommunication test modules, thereby connecting the first and second telecommunication test modules together via the stacking ports.
The modular telecommunication test system may also include a second computer system coupled to the first computer system. When configured as described above, the first computer is coupled to receive telecommunication test data from the first and second telecommunication test modules (e.g., via the RS-232 serial port). The first computer system may be configured to provide the telecommunication test data to the second computer system. For example, the first and second computer systems may each include a communication device for coupling to a communication network. During use of the modular telecommunication test system, the second computer system may be coupled to the first computer system via the communication network, and the first computer system may provide the telecommunication test data to the second computer system via the communication network.
For example, the communication network may include the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and a separate wireless telephone or radio network each coupled to the Internet. The communication device of the first computer system may be coupled to communication network via the wireless telephone or radio network, and the communication device of the second computer system may be coupled to the communication network via the PSTN. The first and second computer systems may thus be coupled via the Internet, and the first computer system may provide the telecommunication test data to the second computer system via the Internet.